Jefe y auror
by Lyra Nude
Summary: Severus Snape tendrá que aprender que aunque él no vea algo, quizás los demás si. Y lo entiende cuando una pandilla de aurores aterriza en los jardines del colegio. Regalo para Danvers que quería un Snarry, fluffy, porn y un montón de cosas más


Disclaimer: todos los nombres, lugares, pociones e hipogrifos son de Rowling. El porn y el fluffy de Danvers ^^

Con mucho cariño para ella :3

**JEFE Y AUROR**

Severus Snape era un hombre de costumbres. Le gustaba la monotonía. Odiaba las sorpresas, las cosas inesperadas, que sus planes no salieran como es debido, que su horario no se cumpliera. Por eso cuando más de la mitad de sus alumnos de tercero se levantaron de sus sillas para correr hacia la ventana a mirar lo que ocurría fuera no pudo reprimir un gruñido de fastidio.

Sin saber que más hacer terminó también ganándole la curiosidad y sin mostrar un ápice de entusiasmo fue a echar un ojo a aquello que tenía a todas las chicas de tercero de Hufflepuff y Slytherin asomadas y lanzando suspiros de asombro.

No tuvo que observar mucho para darse cuenta de que era lo que llamaba tanto la atención de las muchachas. Al menos veinte aurores habían aterrizado en los jardines del colegio y parecían bastante ajetreados. Una vez saciada su curiosidad, se volvió hacia la clase.

—Bueno, según parece ninguno de ustedes planea ganar la copa de la casa este año. Serán sustraídos cinco puntos a cada alumno que, cuando yo termine esta frase, no esté sentado en su sitio y copiando los ingredientes que estoy apuntando.

Pero no la hubo acabado cuando todos los que se habían asomado estaban ya deslizando sus plumas sobre los pergaminos anotando la difícil elaboración que tendrían que hacer.

En menos de media hora, todos recogieron sus cosas y salieron del aula en silencio sepulcral, tal y como le gustaba a Snape. Volvió a echarle un vistazo a la ventana antes de airear su capa hasta los jardines. Le importaba poco que hicieran esos aurores allí, nadie interrumpía una de sus clases.

Cuando pisó la tierra húmeda del camino, vio que junto a los jóvenes aurores estaba la directora hablando agitadamente. Como buen subdirector se colocó junto a ella por si era necesario algún tipo de apoyo.

—Buenas tardes señores — dijo tan solemne como acostumbraba.

La mitad de los aurores se estremecieron y se estiraron dentro de sus capas. Casi todos conocían a Snape, prácticamente todos habían sido alumnos suyos. Si se lo proponía, podría llamarlos uno a uno por sus nombres, e incluso recordaba a la mayoría por la casa en la que habían estado, era difícil no recordarles con una corbata de alguno de esos colores.

Todos respondieron diligentes al saludo del profesor y se irguieron aun más.

—¿Qué sucede, Minerva? — preguntó ahora dirigiéndose a la directora.

—Nada preocupante Severus. Estos aurores están terminando sus prácticas, recibí notificación de que estarían entrenando y que quizás tendrían que penetrar en el bosque prohibido para una de sus pruebas. Pero me he sorprendido al verlos aparecer aquí en medio.

—Disculpe señora — se adelantó uno de los aurores que retorcía una especie de gorra entre sus dedos — el Jefe nos dijo que usaríamos unos trasladores que nos llevarían al bosque prohibido, ninguno sabe porqué aparecimos aquí en pleno jardín.

—No sé que habrá pasado — añadió McGonagall mirando a todos ellos — supongo que en breve aparecerá el que es su jefe y podrá aclararnos que ha ocurrido. Hasta entonces, les sugiero que se resguarden en la sala de profesores, no queremos armar más alboroto entre los alumnos — y esta vez, se giró y observó como casi todo el colegio estaba parado a varios metros observando lo que ocurría.

Los aurores saludaron con la mano sobre la frente y se dirigieron hacia donde les habían indicado.

Después del almuerzo Severus se dirigió a la sala de profesores a terminar de corregir algunos trabajos que tenía pendientes, cosa en la que le fue realmente difícil concentrarse con todo el ajetreo que el grupo de aurores estaba montando. Iba a girarse para gritarles cuando vio como todos, al fondo de la habitación, se silenciaban en un momento y se ponían de pie en formación. Podía oírlos tragando con dificultad.

Estaba sentado en uno de los lados de la sala, de cara a la pared, por lo que tan solo vio un poco del perfil y la espalda de la figura que avanzaba con firmeza hacia los hombres, así que lo único que atisbó fue una capa ancha y larga ondeando mientras, el que supuso seria el jefe de aquel escuadrón, caminaba a grandes pasos hacia los cada vez más asustados aurores.

Todos se pusieron firmes y saludaron a su superior con una reverencia, este se puso las manos a la espalda y comenzó a caminar entre sus hombres.

—Exijo una explicación — dijo en un tono de voz que Severus tuvo que admitir, daba más que respeto.

—Señor — se adelantó uno de los chicos — las órdenes eran aparecer en el bosque prohibido dentro de las lindes del colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, pero al utilizar los trasladores aparecimos en medio del jardín principal, señor — el auror volvió a la formación en cuanto hubo acabado.

—Claro — dijo con evidente aire teatral — y a ninguno de ustedes se les pasó por la cabeza, que si esto había pasado era por algo. No. — Añadió elevando aun más el tono de voz — A nadie se le ocurrió que la mejor opción era intentar llegar al objetivo con el máximo sigilo posible. ¿Esa es su idea de discreción? Se esperaba mucho más de ustedes, se les ha explicado que en algunas misiones no siempre las cosas salen según lo estipulado. En este caso, el plan a seguir habría sido llegar al bosque intentando no llamar la atención, camuflándose, con hechizos de ilusión. No llamando la atención de quinientas personas. No pueden llegar a un sitio — ahora ya sí gritaba y algunos aurores retrocedieron imperceptiblemente — que se encuentra lleno de civiles y armar el escándalo que hicieron y mucho menos — dijo ahora señalándolos con el dedo — en un colegio donde la mayoría son niños.

Severus levantó una ceja. Y decían que él tenía mal humor…

—Ahora — volvió a oírse, y el profesor Snape, que no había despegado los ojos de sus responsabilidades, volvió a prestar atención a lo que oía — hablaré con la directora y quiero que todos se vayan directamente a la sala de entrenamiento número cinco y que cuando yo vuelva estén todos más que artos de entrenar, serán sancionados, de eso pueden estar seguros. Y den gracias porque hoy estoy de muy buen humor.

Severus escuchó como el sonido uniforme de pasos iba descendiendo, cuando también oyó la voz de la directora dirigiéndose al jefe de aquellos aurores.

—Potter — dijo McGonagall — ¿no cree que ha sido muy duro con sus pupilos?

El profesor en cuanto oyó aquel nombre se volvió inmediatamente haciendo ruido al arrastrar su silla, cosa de la que se sintió más que avergonzado en seguida, ya que ambos voltearon a observarlo.

—Profesor Snape — saludo su ex alumno con una solemne inclinación de cabeza, inmediatamente después se dirigió la profesora — creo que no, Minerva, se suponía que estos chicos ya estaban más que curtidos, y no pueden llegar a un colegio y formar tal alboroto. Parecía que había venido el camión de los helados. Ha sido un total desastre, y ni siquiera hemos entrado aun al bosque… — vio como Potter, se tallaba las sienes — hemos perdido un día entero de entrenamiento. Esos estarán días sin descansar hasta que sepan lo que es el sigilo.

Mientras el chico, bueno, el hombre ya, ¿Cuántos años podría tener ahora? ¿Treinta y dos? ¿Treinta y cinco? Arrastraba su mano entre su alborotado pelo intentando peinarlo un poco, Severus observo algo: ya no llevaba aquellas ridículas gafas redondas. Cosa que la verdad, le hacía ganar muchos puntos. Además, también tenía que admitir en su fuero interno que aquel uniforme le hacía parecer respetable e impresionante. Si no fuera porque era Potter, y a él jamás podría causarle otra cosa que risa, le habría impactado. La verdad, ese uniforme hacía milagros.

Al día siguiente, la profesora McGonagall lo alcanzó mientras se dirigía a sus habitaciones.

—Perdona Severus, tengo que informarte de que hoy y seguramente, durante el resto de esta semana, los aurores en prácticas estarán rondando por el colegio — el profesor dejó salir un suspiro de impaciencia — no te quejes, es bueno para todos, ellos nos ayudaran con el control de algunas criaturas que se están acercando demasiado al límite del bosque ahora que Hagrid no está, y eso les servirá de entrenamiento.

Intentó que su disgusto fuese muy notable y prosiguió con su tarea mientras la directora se alejaba a informar a otros profesores.

Cuando los horarios de mañana hubieron terminado. Se dirigió a guardar su material de las clases para después ir al gran comedor a tomar su almuerzo. Por el camino tropezó con alguien, lo que provocó que sus trabajos y libros terminaran por el suelo.

—Lo siento mucho, señor — oyó decir al joven mientras se agachaba a recoger sus cosas, era uno de los aurores de Potter.

—Debería andar con más cuidado, joven — le dijo mientras con un golpe de varita devolvía un libro, que había sido estropeado, a su estado original.

—Ha sido un accidente, señor — añadió el chico.

—Y no lo niego, pero con esa torpeza, no me extraña que no sepan llevar a cabo una simple misión como la de ayer — iba a irse cuando vio que el auror respondía.

—Qué sabrá usted de misiones, tan solo es un profesor — dijo el chico levantando una ceja.

Severus lo miró con fijeza, no le sonaba, probablemente, viniese de otro colegio o del extranjero y por eso no lo conocía. Iba a añadir algún comentario más cuando la voz firme de Potter se oyó justo detrás de él.

—¿Qué ha dicho, auror Lawrence? — preguntó cruzado de brazos y con la mirada desafiante.

—Nada, señor — respondió irguiéndose ante la presencia de su temido jefe.

—Creo haber oído una impertinencia. ¿Fue el auror Lawrence impertinente con usted, Profesor Snape? — hizo la pregunta sin mirarle, pues tenía los ojos clavados en el chico.

—Sin duda alguna, auror Potter – al oír aquello, Harry estuvo tentado de desviar la mirada hacía su antiguo profesor, pero se contuvo.

—Bien, sabe que mientras se viste el uniforme de auror está prohibido dirigirse así a la gente a la que se presta servicio, así que espero no volver a oír que comete una falta como esta. Ahora — dijo un poco más calmado — se irá al campo de quidditch y dará unas cuantas vueltas, utilizará ese tiempo para retener en su mente lo que acabo de decirle.

—Pero… llueve a cántaros — dejo escapar con tono lastimero.

—¿Qué ha dicho? — preguntó con un tono que denotaba que lo había entendido perfectamente.

—Qué cuantas vueltas he de darle al campo, señor.

Harry consultó su reloj, eran las doce del medio día.

—Doce. Dese prisa, el almuerzo no esperará por usted — antes de que el auror diera siquiera media vuelta, volvió a dirigirse a él — Y por cierto, mientras sus compañeros duermen esta noche, usted se dedicará a leer concienzudamente el libro Historia de Hogwarts última edición. ¡Andando!

Ambos, tanto Harry como Snape, vieron como el joven corría como alma que llevaba el diablo.

—No creo recordar que usted fuese así durante sus años escolares — dijo Severus con una ligera sonrisa.

—Ya ve, profesor, aunque le sea difícil de imaginar, he madurado algo desde entonces.

—Parece que ha aprendido muy bien a impartir respeto, lástima que no claudicara con el ejemplo en sus años aquí.

—Se podría decir, que tuve un buen maestro en ese aspecto — dijo Harry manteniendo también una sonrisa — le veo en el gran comedor.

—Bien, auror Potter, y por cierto, ya es un poco mayor como para que me siga llamando profesor. Snape estará bien, y creo que no moriré de la impresión si considerara el llamarme por mi nombre.

—Está bien, así lo haré la próxima vez que me dirija a usted — y sin añadir nada más, le dio la espalda y caminó hacia el comedor.

Snape entró ondeando su capa como era la costumbre que había adoptado como suya, y descubrió que habían instalado una mesa entre las de Hufflepuff y Gryffindor para albergar a los aurores. Ningún alumno parecía molesto, todo lo contrario, se les veía cuchichear e incluso a algunos coquetear con los jóvenes que se encontraban en ese momento comiendo con total calma.

También se percató de que Potter, ahora ataviado con ropa deportiva, estaba sentado a la derecha de minerva en la mesa de profesores, y ese era su lugar. Él era el subdirector, le correspondía aquel sitio, también observó que el asiento a la derecha del auror estaba vacío supuso esperando a que él lo ocupase mientras Potter estuviese allí. Mientras se acercaba a la mesa vio como ambos cuchicheaban animados, y cuando Harry posó su mirada sobre el profesor de pociones, se levantó inmediatamente cediéndole el sitio para que pudiese ocuparlo, cosa que a Severus le tomó totalmente desprevenido. También lo que dijo él mismo a continuación.

—No se preocupe, Potter, puede seguir su charla con la directora, yo ocuparé este lugar — y dejando a Potter de pie se sentó a su derecha, ganándose en el camino la mirada extrañada de todos los profesores, cosa que no le sorprendió, hasta el mismo estaba preguntándose porque le había dicho eso.

Ambos estuvieron charlando amenamente sobre cosas triviales y sin importancia, al menos para Severus que estuvo intentando oírlos para enterarse de algo más de la vida del auror.

A la media hora aproximadamente, Potter le dijo algo a minerva que no entendió hasta que lo vio con sus propios ojos.

—Creo que voy a mandar a mis chicos a entrenar ya.

El profesor de pociones no supo que hizo Potter ni cuando, solo que a los cinco segundos de decir eso, el escuadrón al completo se levanto sin hacer ruido y en formación ordenada abandonaron el comedor en una fila.

—Potter — dijo mirándolo incrédulo — ¿me permite el atrevimiento de preguntarle cómo demonios ha hecho eso?

—Ya lo ha hecho — añadió mirándolo a los ojos, después notó como con sus ojos verdes lo miraba de arriba abajo — no es ningún misterio. Lo hice con esto — añadió sacando de su bolsillo una moneda parecida a un galeón pero evidentemente falsa — tan solo tengo que apretarla, y ellos reciben una señal en una que llevan en sus bolsillos, saben que cuando la sienten les toca ir a entrenar.

—Una vez más me asombra la capacidad de mando que ha desarrollado con esos chicos, me complacería a mi mismo tener tan solo la mitad de poder en mis alumnos.

—Bueno, sé de buena tinta que sigue impartiendo el mismo respeto que cuando yo era estudiante.

Potter siguió hablándole y Severus pensó por un momento que habían cogido a su antiguo alumno y lo habían transformado por completo. No podía reconocer nada de lo que había sido en el pasado. Era totalmente diferente; decidido, poderoso, seguro de sí mismo y lo peor de todo era que su aura de superioridad atraía como un potente imán.

Era curioso el respeto y la ambición que se ve se veía en un chico de apariencia tan joven, si, tenia treinta y pocos, pero en el mundo mágico se llegaban a edades entre los ciento treinta y los ciento sesenta años, lo que hacía que con su treintena pasada, Potter tuviese el cuerpo vigoroso de un muchacho de no más de veinte, lo mismo que hacía que el suyo no pareciese el de un maduro de cincuenta. Bendito fuese el mundo mágico, sus abuelos muggles con su edad, parecían al menos diez años mayores que él.

Siguió caminando y charlando con él, aun cuando el almuerzo hubo acabado. Cuando llegaron a la sala de profesores, el muchacho se despidió alegando que tenía que vigilar a sus chicos, no fuese que a alguno se le ocurriera alguna otra barbaridad.

Aquella noche el jefe de la casa de las serpientes estaba de ronda nocturna. Aun no era muy tarde y todavía se podía oír a los alumnos más mayores que corrían apresurados a llegar a sus salas comunes antes del toque de queda. También podía ver a otros jóvenes con sus brillantes insignias de prefectos observando que no hubiese ningún alumno descarriado por allí.

Cuando llego a los arcos que daban paso al jardín, se detuvo un momento. Le parecía oír un murmullo, pero no sabía a ciencia cierta, si se trataba de una risa floja o un sollozo. Comenzó a acercarse sigilosamente hacia la fuente de aquellos ruidos. Parecían ser dos, no, tres, a lo sumo, eran chicas, dos Gryffindor y una Ravenclaw, si la oscuridad y su vista no le fallaban. Se quedo un momento intentando oír lo que decían tan quedamente.

—Merlín, míralo, es tan guapo — dijo la de la bufanda azul.

—Dios, está buenísimo — añadió otra — joder, ¿y vendrá todas las noches?

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Tiene que tener la edad de mi padre… — habló la ultima que parecía ser la más pequeña y más cauta — vámonos antes de que nos vean.

—Quizás tenga la edad de tu padre, pero seguro él no tiene ese cuerpo… mirad, mirad, parece que…

—Buenas noches — las tres chicas dieron un salto y se volvieron al oír la voz grave del profesor que más temían — ¿se puede saber que hacen ustedes aquí? ¿Señorita Sanders? — preguntó a la Gryffindor más pequeña.

—Verá Profesor… — dijo mirando al suelo sin poder ocultar la turbación — solo queríamos tomar un poco de aire…

—Bien, pues serán diez puntos menos para cada una y si no están en sus casas en diez minutos, serán veinte por cabeza.

Las chicas asintieron temblorosamente y corrieron hacia donde el profesor les había indicado.

Cuando Snape volvió la cara para interesarse por lo que las chicas admiraban con tanto interés tuvo que sujetarse de unas de las columnas. Ahora lo entendía, él también se habría escondido a observar aquello, era digno de admirad.

En ese momento, Harry Potter, estaba corriendo alrededor de la fuente que adornaba el jardín, lo hacía en círculos y parecía llevar allí bastante ya que su aspecto era… _arrebatador._

Una suave capa de sudor hacia que su piel brillase; jadeaba, y la camiseta de tirantes se le pegaba húmeda, dejando ver que debajo de ella debía tener un torso bien trabajado. Con nos pantalones que Severus pensó le hacían un favor ya que dejaba a la vista sus fuertes muslos. Y hubo una cosa que dio el colofón final, llevaba una cinta elástica que echaba todo su pelo negro, que en ese momento estaba empapado, hacia atrás. La primera vez, intentó no mirarlo, pero después pensó "qué diablos" y fue él quien decidió no apartar la mirada de aquel espectáculo digno de ver.

Así fue como descubrió que Potter salía a correr todas las noches. Pero para su desgracia todos los alumnos del colegio se enteraron de eso, y tres cuartas partes del sector femenino, y la octava parte del masculino estaba interesado también en las actividades nocturnas del auror.

—Potter — lo llamó la cuarta noche en que no pudo contener más a sus alumnos — me gustaría hablar con usted; en privado — añadió al ver que se paraba junto él.

—Voy a darme una ducha y enseguida me reúno con usted — dijo mientras se secaba el sudor de la frente con el bajo de la camiseta, dando a Severus la certeza de que aquel vientre no podría ser más perfecto.

Si creía que la idea de un Potter sudoroso y jadeante era caliente, uno con el pelo mojado y su uniforme imponente de auror no lo era mucho menos. Y más teniendo en cuenta que era casi de madrugada y estaban en su despacho.

—¿Y bien? — preguntó tomando asiento justo enfrente del profesor.

—Se trata de a lo que dedica sus noches en el castillo — vio como Potter que en ese momento bebía lo que le había servido, se atragantaba — me refiero, a su manía de salir a correr de noche al jardín principal… — aclaró.

—Por supuesto que sé a qué se refiere — se justificó, tan solo, había sonado algo mal… eso era todo — ¿y qué hay de malo con eso?

—Nada, solo que tiene a medio colegio despierto, pendiente a usted. Desde que está en aquí, los puntos de las casas han bajado considerablemente. No sé si me entiende.

—Pues no mucho, ¿acaso no sabe controlar a sus alumnos? No veo que hay de malo en salir a hacer lago de ejercicio por la noche — añadió desafiante, sabía que aquello molestaría al hombre sentado frente a él.

—¿Qué insinúa? Qué sepa controlar a veinte muchachos no quiere decir que sepa de disciplina — dijo elevando el tono de voz — ya me gustaría a mí verlo con todo un colegio.

—Lo único que digo, es que qué esos alumnos estén fuera de sus camas, no es mi responsabilidad — ese chico estaba acabando con su paciencia.

—Si usted no fuera por ahí, corriendo, todo sudoroso y enseñando su cuerpo, no tendría todo el jardín lleno de quinceañeras hormonales.

—Parece que no solo las quinceañeras hormonales me observan… — añadió victorioso.

—En ningún momento me he ocultado, como hacen sus jóvenes admiradoras — dijo siguiéndole el juego y dejando sorprendido a Harry.

—Bien, supongo que dejaré mis ejercicios nocturnos y los reservaré para el amanecer — dijo mientras se levantaba y se iba del despacho regalándole una mirada que no supo descifrar antes de marcharse.

A los pocos días, el reloj del gran comedor que anunciaba los puntos de cada casa, parecía volver a subir a un nivel normal.

Después de eso, se lamentó, pues había perdido uno de sus entretenimientos más lúdicos. Ahora si quería verlo, tendría que levantarse demasiado temprano, cosa que jamás haría por nadie.

En una semana, el que los aurores estuviesen revoloteando por allí, se había vuelto algo normal. Ya habían entrado en el bosque dos veces y parecía que las cosas iban por buen cauce. Aunque le pesaba admitir que Potter fuese un buen auror.

Una tarde, mientras recogía algunas cosas en su despacho, escuchó como golpeaban a la puerta. Rodando los ojos, se acercó y la abrió sin preguntar. Cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrarse al menos a cinco de los aurores de Potter, entre los cuales se encontraba él mismo siendo aupado por dos de ellos.

—¿Qué ha sucedido? — preguntó mientras se hacía a un lado para dejarlos pasar.

—No lo sabemos, señor, pero el Auror Potter insistió que lo trajésemos aquí.

—Bien — añadió Harry — dejadme ahí e iros todos — lo ayudaron a apoyarse en la mesa de trabajo del profesor y se alejaron de él — Vamos, ¿a qué esperáis?, fuera.

Potter cojeó un poco hasta colocarse bien, y una vez todos los aurores salieron fuera, profirió un grito de dolor.

Snape se asustó en cuanto lo oyó.

—¿Qué ha pasado? — preguntó acercándose y observando cómo se agarraba con fuerza la pierna por la parte del muslo.

—Estábamos por el bosque, y nos atacaron los centauros — iba a proseguir pero volvió a quejarse — me lanzaron una flecha y me dio en el muslo.

—¿Por qué no fue con la enfermera? — se interesó de pronto, no lo entendía…

—No es por la flecha en sí, tenía algo impregnado, creo que estaba envenenada — dijo mientras sacaba de su bolsillo una punta de flecha ensangrentada.

Severus tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su resistencia cuando el auror hizo desaparecer sus pantalones. Aunque todo se fue al garete cuando vio la fea herida que traía en el muslo. Le habían dado, pero bien.

Primero limpió la herida con cuidado y observó el color que esta había adquirido. Él mismo había ido más de una vez al bosque prohibido y sabía más o menos lo que se traían aquellos híbridos. Tan solo esperaba que fuese algún veneno suave como los que utilizaban normalmente y con uno de sus antídotos universales pudiese revertir aquello, porque la brecha se estaba poniendo de un color bastante desagradable.

Sacó de un mueble cercano un pequeño frasco de consistencia parecida al aceite e impregnó una gasa estéril con él. Hizo a Potter sentarse sobre su mesa y cogió una silla para quedar a una altura más cómoda para poder curar eso. Lo que no tuvo en cuenta es que al hacer aquello, también quedaba a la vista la entrepierna del auror. Se concentró en curar todo lo mejor que pudo y en limpiar también, y cuando creyó haber terminado, le puso una venda para que no estuviese al aire.

—Bien, creo que ya está todo en su sitio — dijo mientras se quitaba unos guantes que se había puesto — si la cosa va bien, mañana deberá estar casi curada. Aun así, me gustaría revisársela, puede que esté equivocado respecto al antídoto.

Potter se puso de pie de un salto y volvió a maldecir cuando su pierna le falló y casi le hizo caer.

—Potter, está un poco mayor para ir dando saltitos, ¿no cree? — dijo ganándose una mirada desafiante.

—No he dado ningún _saltito _creo que la flecha debió darme en algún músculo o algo así — todavía sin pantalones, llevó sus manos hacia el interior del muslo y se masajeó un poco tanteando lo que pudiera haber sucedido.

El profesor rodó los ojos y le indicó que volviera a sentarse en la mesa. Harry sin rechistar lo más mínimo, lo hizo. Snape, volvió a tomar asiento frente a él y colocó el pie de Harry sobre su propio muslo para después comenzar a tantear el del joven que seguía lanzando pequeños gruñidos de dolor.

—Creo que tan solo necesita un poco de reposo ¿nota algo de mejoría? — le preguntó mientras masajeaba la zona afectada a conciencia.

—Sí, si — dijo aun con los ojos cerrados — ahora está mucho mejor.

Harry comenzó a sentir que el dolor desaparecía bajo las manos expertas del su ex profesor. Parecía que sabía bien lo que hacía. Apoyó las palmas de sus manos en la mesa y echó el cuerpo un poco hacía atrás para acomodarse algo mejor, ante esto Snape levantó una ceja.

—Parece que ya no le duele tanto, hasta diría que lo está disfrutando — dijo sin dejar de deslizar sus manos por el fuerte muslo de Harry.

—¿Para qué engañarle? — Dijo con la voz más taimada que supo — eso que hace es increíble.

Severus se permitió dejar escapar una pequeña risa.

—Bueno, es algo que aprendí hace mucho, pero a decir verdad, no lo hago a menudo.

—Pues debería, lo hace realmente bien — Harry seguía con la cabeza hacia atrás y los ojos cerrados, y el profesor se permitió el lujo de aprovechar el estado de relajación para acariciar más de lo debido. Podía sentir la respiración algo alterada del joven.

—Supongo — añadió a los pocos minutos — pero para eso necesitaría alguien con quien practicarlo.

—Pues creo que durante varias semanas más tendré que adentrarme en el bosque y enfrentarme a los centauros — dijo con tono sugerente.

—¿Se está ofreciendo, auror Potter? — preguntó mientras sus manos seguían ascendiendo en el muslo que tenia entre ellas.

Harry intentó no jadear cuando sintió las caricias tan cerca de su entrepierna, no quería que notase que aquello le estaba gustando más de lo debido. Aunque si no se paraba ya, habría otra forma en que no podría ocultarlo, teniendo en cuenta que no llevaba pantalones.

Severus seguía subiendo cuando sintió la mano del chico sobre la suya parando sus movimientos.

—Creía que lo estaba haciendo bien — dijo levantando la vista para mirarlo a los ojos.

—Lo estaba haciendo perfectamente bien — y después añadió — demasiado.

Pero ninguno de los dos se movió, ambos se quedaron ahí parados, Harry aun sentía la mano sobre su pierna a la vez que la suya propia la sostenía por arriba.

—O me suelta para que siga haciendo eso, o lo hace para que pueda retirarme — dijo viendo la intención de Harry de quedarse así por más tiempo.

Pero Harry no hizo nada de eso, si no que con su mano encima de la del profesor, la guió hacia otros lugares. Guió la mano de Snape por su pierna y se acaricio con ella, sintiendo el calor que iba dejando en su piel.

—Si lo hace por aquí, no me dolerá — añadió viendo la cara confundida de su profesor.

Severus sin despegar la vista de aquellos maravillosos ojos verdes, se fue levantando con una lentitud apabullante, haciendo que Harry ni se percatara. Cuando estuvo a la altura de él, su mano ya estaba posesivamente atrapando su cadera, y la otra que acababa de entrar en acción se deslizaba por el muslo sano.

Durante todo ese juego ninguno despegó la mirada del otro.

—¿Y por aquí? — Preguntó el más mayor — ¿si sigo por aquí le duele?

Dijo llevando la mano que tenía en la cadera más arriba por debajo de la fina camiseta.

—En absoluto, de hecho, así me siento mucho mejor.

Viendo que el joven no ofrecía ninguna resistencia, acarició todo su vientre y la baja espalda a su gusto, con total libertad, observando como de vez en cuando la piel bajo su mano se erizaba o los pálidos labios frente a él, dejaban escapar algún que otro suspiro.

Harry estaba durísimo, desde hacia un rato, pero Snape parecía conformarse con tocarlo y ponerlo ansioso. Cada vez que deslizaba sus manos por algún sitio se sentía morir de placer. Jamás imaginó que él, precisamente él, podría provocar esas sensaciones en su cuerpo. Pero quería más, ¿acaso no notaba que su erección estaba a punto de estallar?

Como parecía no atreverse a mucho más, decidió que si él otro no daba el paso, lo haría él, así que sutilmente ejerció un poco de presión para que el profesor se encajase aun más entre sus piernas. Ahora estaban prácticamente pegados. Snape no parecía que estuviese consciente de esto, ya que estaba bastante entretenido paseando sus manos por el abdomen del auror y por sus muslos. Hacía mucho que había dejado de disimular y ahora lo hacía con total libertad.

Harry ya tenía los sentidos algo nublados, así que lo que hizo fue echar su cabeza hacia delante para que el Snape pudiese oír de primera mano los suaves jadeós que le estaba provocando. Se quedó cerca de su oído suspirando y respirando agitadamente, lo que provocó que este aumentara sus caricias. Cuando ya no pudo aguantar más, el del rayo en la frente, comenzó a dar sutiles besos en el cuello del que fuese su profesor, que recibió aquello erizando su piel, sensación que Harry tomó como guía para seguir paseando su lengua por todo el cuello y la mandíbula angulosa que tenía enfrente y que tan bien se le estaban ofreciendo.

Cuando era más que evidente lo que estaba ocurriendo, Harry ya no tuvo dudas y atacó la boca de Snape mientras lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados llenos de deseo. Este a la vez, cogió las piernas fuertes que ya tenía entre sus brazos y lo atrajo aun más provocando que sus erecciones se rozasen y que al hacerlo un gemido saliera de ambos de forma liberadora, dando pie, ya sin tapujos, a que ambos comenzasen a devorarse mutuamente y a besar, morder y tocar todo cuanto pudieran.

A los pocos minutos de esto, el mayor, agarrando al otro por la cadera, lo hizo bajar de la mesa y sin esperar ni preguntarle, le bajó los pantalones y la ropa interior dejando libre toda la excitación que tenía hasta ese momento. Se miraron intensamente durante un minuto antes de que de un movimiento brusco, lo volteara haciendo que su vientre diera contra el borde de la mesa.

—¿Ansioso? — preguntó el auror.

—Tú tienes la culpa — respondió.

Y sin más comenzó a besarle el hombro derecho y a refregarse todo lo que pudo contra sus nalgas haciendo que su ya de por sí, dura erección, alcanzara el grado de peligrosidad máxima.

Harry, bajo él, suspiraba lánguidamente, desesperado. Le gustaba aquel refregón, pero quería hacerlo de verdad…

—Por Merlín, hágalo de una vez… — dijo sin más preámbulos.

Y no se hizo esperar, Snape se bajó los pantalones y los bóxers, y cuando el más joven vio que la acción iba a comenzar por fin, tan solo se volvió de nuevo hacia el frente y se dejó hacer.

Aquello era glorioso, lo mirase por donde lo mirase. Jamás habría pensado que Potter podía llegar a ser tan sumiso. Es decir, viéndolo actuar, oyendo como le hablaba a sus chicos… pero bajo su cuerpo tan solo sabía gemir y pedir más; rogar porque le diese más de lo que ya le estaba entregando. Y eso le gustaba, Merlín que si le gustaba, estaba disfrutando de aquel polvo como jamás había disfrutado.

Cada vez que su entrepierna chocaba contra Potter podía oírlo gritar, dejar escapar un jadeó que lo volvía loco y le hacía ir a por otro más. Podía ver las manos del chico agarradas con fuerza a la mesa, podía ver sus nudillos blancos de la presión. Cuando notó cerca que iba a venirse, lo masturbó para que ambos pudiesen correrse a la vez.

Después de los segundos de prórroga, Severus se separó y se colocó bien la ropa dejando espacio para que Potter hiciese lo mismo.

—Bueno… — dijo Potter para romper el hielo.

—Nada — le interrumpió — olvídalo, ha sido un calentón, no volverá a ocurrir y ninguno de los dos volverá a mencionarlo. Te irás y cuando salgas por esa puerta el tema está obliviateado, ¿me entiendes?

—Sí... señor — dijo sintiéndose muy extraño al formular la última palabra.

—Pues si todo está claro… — añadió mientras estiraba la mano dando una clara invitación a que abandonase su estancia.

Harry abanó las habitaciones del profesor con una sensación extraña. Joder, no había esperado una declaración de amor, pero tampoco que lo echase de semejante forma… pero no iba a ser así de estúpido, ¿no quería más? no iba a tener más… ¿Qué más daba si había sido uno de los mejores polvos que había tenido? Seguramente sería por el morbo del momento, el lugar y que era su antiguo profesor, ¿Quién no ha tenido nunca una fantasía con un profesor?

A la mañana siguiente, Snape deseó con todas sus fuerzas no encontrarse con el auror a solas. Pero cuando lo vio, no supo que era peor.

Estaban en medio del desayuno, todo el gran comedor estaba en silencio, se oía apenas el ruido de la cubertería chocando con los platos. Los lunes por la mañana son los más tranquilos siempre. Y así debería haber seguido, si no fuese porque justo en medio de un largo silencio, el sonido de las grandes puertas abriéndose lo estropeó todo.

Cuando las bisagras, más que oxidadas, dieron cuenta de que alguien iba a entrar, todas las personas que en ese momento se encontraban desayunando (Severus dio las gracias a que era muy temprano y los cursos más pequeños aun no habían bajado) volvieron sus cabezas para observar a quien estaba interrumpiendo aquella paz espontanea.

Y si no fuese por los cuchicheos, e incluso silbidos, que oyó, habría pensado que aun seguía soñando cuando el auror Potter, con su impresionante indumentaria de hacer footing (sí, esa camisetita blanca que se le pegaba al abdomen y esos pantalones tan cortos que no dejaban mucho a la imaginación) hizo aparición, jadeante y sudado, justo como aquella noche que… no, tan sudado como… como cuando se lo folló.

—¡Tú! — Dijo señalando a un auror que estaba desayunando en ese momento — ¡y tú! — Dijo haciendo lo mismo con el de su izquierda — ¡seguidme!

Y sin dar ni una explicación más, se dio la vuelta y desapareció del salón.

Y Snape tuvo una erección.

Harry se había tomado al pie de la letra eso de olvidar, tampoco es que fuese un niño inocente e imbécil. Sabía lo que era una aventura de una noche, y el que rondase los pasillos cercanos a las mazmorras no significaba nada. No; en absoluto.

En una de sus "rondas" nocturnas estaba cuando oyó un susurro a sus espaldas. Recogió su capa para no hacer ruido al andar y se asomó a una esquina, justo detrás de unas columnas solitarias. Estaba bastante cerca del despacho del subdirector. Justo cuando iba a terminar la distancia hasta su puerta, sintió un fuerte golpe que lo pegó contra la pared.

—Maldita sea, Justin — dijo llevándose una mano al pecho de la impresión.

—Vaya, esperaba pillarle desprevenido, _jefe _— dijo connotando esa palabra más de lo debido — pero jamás habría soñado sorprenderle tanto.

Harry arqueó una ceja, hacía mucho que no _jugaba_ con él.

Era uno de sus chicos, y él no rompía las reglas, pero el maldito bastardo lo había provocado hasta la locura, se paseaba por su alrededor ofreciéndose como un vulgar elfo doméstico, insinuándose, diciéndole descaradamente que haría lo que él le pidiese, que era un buen _soldado_.

—No tengo tiempo de sus tonterías, Finch-Fletchley — dijo recuperando la compostura.

—¿Está seguro? — añadió acercándose y mirándolo lánguidamente — he visto como castigaba a Johnson y a Smith, y se me ha ocurrido… que quizás… no había terminado de descargar toda la adrenalina.

Y era cierto, no estaba totalmente _descargado_, pero no era culpa de sus aurores, si no de otro, otro que le había frustrado de una forma muy diferente.

—Así que, _jefe_ — dijo volviendo a hacer lo mismo con esa palabra — si cree necesario que debe impartir más disciplina…

Vale. ¿Lo quería? ¿Lo tendría?

Agarró fuerte al auror y lo empotró de frente contra una de las columnas entre las que se encontraba, miro a un lado y a otro, el sitio estaba lo suficientemente apartado para que nadie pasase por allí a esa hora. Sin dejar al otro que siquiera suspirase, se desabrochó los pantalones y bajó los de Justin tan solo lo suficiente. Sintió al chico estremecerse sobre la fría pared.

—Bien, ¿esto era lo que quería? — dijo entre jadeos mientras se la metía una y otra vez.

—Sí, jefe, sabe que siempre estoy a su disposición — decía el otro.

—Me alegro, sabe que me gusta que mis aurores siempre acudan cuando los necesito — sabia que a Justin le gustaba aquel juego, donde él lo dominaba y le hacía sublevarse.

—Soy un buen auror, Señor, siempre acudo a su llamado — decía también jadeando y gimiendo entre la pared y Harry.

De repente Harry se paró. Miró a su izquierda y a su derecha y despacio fue saliendo de Justin. Este miró hacia atrás con un pequeño quejido de molestia. Harry se llevó el dedo índice a los labios en señal de que guardara silencio y se abrochó los pantalones con cuidado. El otro auror lo imitó levantando una ceja.

Justo cuando iba a asomarse detrás de la columna a ver quién era, la imponente figura de su ex profesor de pociones apareció ante ellos.

—¿Saben? Iba a gritar en este mismo instante: ¡Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor, señor Potter, y diez menos para Hufflepuff señor Finch-Fletchley! Pero luego caí en que ya no son mis alumnos. Lo que me hizo cuestionarme porque se comportan como dos quinceañeros en celo.

Ambos lo miraron con la boca abierta, y antes de que ninguno dijese nada, Snape agarró a Harry de la túnica fuertemente y lo arrastró fuera.

—¡Usted, Finch-Fletchley! — Dijo mirándolo con severidad — vuelva a su habitación inmediatamente si no quiere dar con su culo fuera de Hogwarts y de la escuela de aurores.

El auror miró un momento más a su superior antes de hacer lo que le habían dicho. Vale que aquel ya no fuese su profesor, pero que le jodieran si aun no le daba miedo.

—Y en cuanto a usted — dijo mirando a Harry — vendrá conmigo.

Siguió arrastrándolo, por suerte solo unos metros, hasta que lo condujo por la puerta de su despacho.

Una vez dentro lo empujo hasta que dio contra la mesa, contra _esa_ mesa.

—Parece que no aprende… — dijo con un tono que Harry no supo identificar — ¿Qué se cree, viniendo hasta mi puerta, para follarse a ese lameculos? ¿Creía que podría provocarme, señor Potter?

—Yo… — tartamudeó, pero el otro no le dejó continuar.

—Pues ahora, va a comprobar lo que ha provocado. Y no quiero oírlo quejarse.

Harry lo miró con sorpresa, mientras lo giraba de nuevo sobre la mesa, como hubo hecho varias noches atrás.

Le quitó la camiseta a trompicones y le bajó los pantalones.

—Veo que todo esto le está gustando — dijo Snape comprobando la fuerte erección que Harry tenia.

Este tan solo jadeó cuando sintió los labios del profesor sobre su espalda, devorándolo. Siguió por su cuello y por todo lo que encontraba a su paso. Tenía la espalda llena de pequeños mordiscos y fuertes lamidas, cuando el profesor lo agarró de las caderas y lo hizo inclinarse sobre la mesa.

—Creí que no iba a volver a repetirse — dijo antes de que el primer gemido le interrumpiese.

—Eso dije, pero he cambiado de opinión. ¿Acaso se está quejando? — preguntó mientras le daba otra fuerte estocada.

—¡Ah! Merlín, no, no… — jadeó — en absoluto.

Harry supo que jamás había estado tan caliente, ni tan deseoso. Joder, ¿Cómo podía ponerlo en aquel estado? Él jamás había suplicado, y ahora, si no se equivocaba, le pedía a Snape que no parase, y que le diese más fuerte, y más rápido, y más fuerte aun.

—¡Si, joder! — Repetía una y otra vez — ¡más… más! ¡Dios!

Sentía con fuerza cada vez que Snape le empujaba, cada vez que hundía sus fuertes manos sobre sus caderas, cada vez que su pelo le rozaba la nuca, también podía notar las gotas de sudor golpeando en su espalda, sus jadeos y su respiración caliente en sus hombros. Su piel, húmeda, friccionando con la suya. Y cuando lo sintió temblar sobre él, también supo que iba a correrse, y con tan solo ese pensamiento, se vino él también.

—¡Dios bendito! — gritó Harry en última estancia.

Cuando se pudo recuperar un poco y se separó de la mesa, vio como Snape volvía a repetir lo de la noche pasada. Y se vestía con premura mientras lo miraba impaciente, suponiendo, para que abandonase su estancia.

Pero esta vez las cosas iban a ser diferentes. Se cruzó de brazos y alzó una ceja, esperando a que lo echara.

—Vamos, Potter, no tengo toda la noche — dijo mirándolo desafiante.

—No pienso irme a ningún lado — sentenció sin moverse ni un ápice.

—¿Qué quiere decir? — preguntó acercándose al auror.

—Muchas cosas; la primera: esto no se va a repetir cuando _usted _quiera — Snape hizo ademan de responder, pero alzo la mano para callarlo — sino cada noche, o cada día, depende de los ánimos. La segunda: ahora, lo haremos a mi manera…

—¿A su manera? ¿Cuál es su manera? — Se acercó ante la suave insinuación del joven — yo tan solo conozco una manera — añadió creyendo entender que quería cambiar las tornas.

—No me refiero a eso… ¿Sabe?, todo el mundo ve como soy cuando estoy frente a mis chicos — Severus lo miraba acercarse a él, también observó con cuidado cuando comenzó a acariciar su mandíbula y su cuello — pero, que me guste ser duro y mandatario en mi trabajo, no quiere decir que en otros _ámbitos_ sea siempre igual.

—Yo creí que… — Snape había comenzado a perder la seguridad en sí mismo, ¿no le había gustado? ¿Había fingido?

—Ha estado bien, como dijiste, para una vez — Severus lo miró interrogante cuando dejó de referirse de usted hacia él — pero por lo que veo, esto seguirá repitiéndose. Quiero que siga repitiéndose. No sé si me entiende…

—Pero tú… no puedes estar diciéndome eso… ¿quieres repetirlo? ¿Más de una vez? ¿Conmigo? — él creía haber aprovechado su cupo de ese cuerpo joven y esbelto. Creía que lo tendría, el chico se arrepentiría y no volvería a pasar, que se daría cuenta de quién era el hombre que lo poseía y no quedría volver a mirarlo siquiera. Creía haber tenido suerte al haberlo disfrutado dos veces.

—Pues, no, parece que no lo entiende — Harry sonrió. Y le cortó momentáneamente la respiración a Severus, que en ese momento notó como algo caliente le inundaba por dentro, y no era el mismo calor que hubo sentido momentos antes. Era diferente, era algo cálido, era eso que no había dejado expandir durante sus charlas en el gran comedor, o cuando se habían encontrado cubriendo turnos por los pasillos, cuando lo había invitado a tomar el té en sus aposentos o cuando lo había oído reírse por primera vez — quizás, entiendas esto algo mejor.

Y sin esperar a que el profesor atase cabos, lo acercó posando sus manos en las mejillas de este y le dio un beso suave y lento. Mordió sus labios con devoción y lamió despacio mientras intentaba sortear la dificultad de introducir su lengua. Poco a poco, sus manos fueron resbalando por su cuello y su pecho, quedando relegadas a su cintura, dando pie a que el profesor alzara las suyas, dormidas hasta entonces, y lo abrazaran fuerte.

—¿Estás seguro? — preguntó mientras lo despegaba con dificultad.

—Muy seguro — volvió a decirle con aquella sonrisa. ¿Cómo podía adorarla sin tan solo llevaba viéndola apenas unas semanas? — ¿Tú lo estás?

—Totalmente — añadió mientras volvía a besarlo con cariño, por primera vez, con cariño — y ahora, quiero que me enseñes eso que has dicho antes, Harry.

El chico cerró los ojos disfrutando del sonido que se escaba de los labios de Severus al pronunciar su nombre.

—Bien, el mecanismo es básicamente el mismo, tan solo que ahora quiero verte, mirarte mientras me haces el amor, cómodamente sobre una cama a poder ser — añadió algo juguetón.

—Está bien, creo que lo voy cogiendo — dijo mientras lo arrastraba suavemente de la cintura hacia su habitación — ojos verdes, cama… creo que no lo olvidaré — de repente se paró brusco — aunque antes, quiero dejar una cosa clara.

—¿Cuál, Severus? — dijo iniciando el juego besando su cuello.

—Quiero al auror Finch-Fletchley, fuera de tu cuerpo — Harry alzo una ceja divertido — de ambos, quiero decir… ya me entiendes…

—Si — dijo arrastrando las palabras — y ahora, ¿podrías seguir con lo que estabas haciendo?


End file.
